Who is who?
by Jack Silverman
Summary: When Miwa was walking home one day, he just so happens to see someone familiar. Unfortunately, it wasn't who he thought it was. And with the chance of being killed, can he figure out what's going on? And what is Kai hiding?


A/N: Unfortunately, this is rated T for one very particular reason. One character tends to have a "language problem". This idea popped up when dicussing plots with Dawnheartlilly. Half the credit goes to her for her love of MiKai. However, lovey dovey is not in this story.

* * *

The sky was dark as Miwa stepped out of Card Capital, exhausted, yet smiling. After watching a whole bunch of Vanguard games, his back was sore and legs cut off from circulation. Slowly taking his time, he strolled down the block, finally relaxed.

Stretching his neck muscles by tilting his head side by side, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar hairstyle.

"Kai!" he shouted happily, running towards the retreating figure.

Strangely, the figure made no move to show he had heard his best friend or not. Miwa was puzzled. Kai never acknowledged him openly, but he at least showed some indication of hearing Miwa's voice.

Miwa shook it off and ran towards Kai.

"Hey, buddy, how are you?" Miwa said, slapping Kai on his back in a familiar, friendly gesture. Unfortunately, the "Kai" was not Kai.

Slung over the fake "Kai's" shoulder was a clothed beam with a wooden handle sticking out, just enough for the "Kai" to grasp. He was taller and and seemingly, older.

And the most apparent reason that this guy wasn't Kai was the second the moment "Kai" opened his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Kai did **not** curse. Miwa felt his own jaw drop when the older, fake "Kai" holding a stick started talking.

Who was this Kai-look-alike?

Where was he from?

Did he stalk Kai to find out which barber he went to?

At the very minute, across the street, Kai walked out of the convenience store with a bag of groceries and instant ramen slung over his shoulder in a cool fashion.

He started his slow walk down the street when he heard two very familiar voices talking.

Kai halted. No, it couldn't be...

The first thing he heard was "Hey buddy, how are you?" followed by a loud slap.

Kai went into shock. Miwa was talking to someone that looked **exactly** like him?

That seemed highly unlikely. Unless Kyouichi snuck out of the apartment.

Kyouichi nearly killed anyone he didn't know who touched him, whether it was a friendly pat or down-right molestation.

"Miwa," Kai muttered tightly, "Save yourself."

Kyouichi's brows furrowed as the weird haired blonde kid smacked his back. Who the fuck did he think he was?

Miwa stared at the fake Kai. What was going on in the world?

What was the world coming to, thinking that the world needed another Kai?

Face palming Miwa started grumbling to himself while, unintentionally irritating a very temperamental hot-head.

"Will you shut the fuck up already you son of a bitch?" Kyouichi snarled out.

Kai, listening to the tone Kyouichi used, could almost feel in his bones that Miwa was not going to live another day if he kept pissing Kyouichi off.

So, he did what he thought he had to do.

He stepped in.

Which, even though was supposed to be the perfect plan when played out in Kai's head, was a disaster.

"K-kai!" stuttered out Miwa, "K-kai..." He trailed off as he looked back and forth towards the similar hair-styled teens.

One set of cool green eyes swept over the scence to assess the damage Mia had already caused, and the other set of fiery brown eyes raked over the newest addition to the strange events.

"Kyouichi," Kai said calmly, "This is Miwa. He's my friend."

Only Miwa caught the emphasis on 'friend'. Kyouichi was on another planet, drooling.

In fact he seemed to be staring intently at the cheap, white plastic bag Kai was holding.

Miwa and Kai trailed towards the object that held Kyouichi's interest.

Kai sighed as he figured out exactly what Kyouichi wanted.

Miwa still was confused about the whole thing. While Kyouichi was obviously furious, he and Kai talked.

Well, talked wasn't the right word for it.

'Traded letters' would have been more appropriate.

"Later," Kai had mumbled and that was the end of the conversation. It meant he would try to explain what was going on at a more favorable time.

Preferably where a wooden bokuto waving Kai look alike wouldn't come in.

"Hey, you, you got ramen in there?" Kyouichi demanded after wiping off the excess drool with his free sleeve.

Kai just sighed.


End file.
